Chewbacca
"GGGWARRRHHWWWW!" ~ Chewbacca Chewbacca is a major character in Star Wars. He is portrayed by Peter Mayhew. Chewbacca is a wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk and is also the first mate on the Millennium Falcon. He is the son of Attichituck, the husband to Mallatobuck and is the son to Lumpawaroo. He was a wise and skilled mechanic, yet he could not speak English but his own language of Shyriiwook which was understood by no-one other than Chewbacca's kind. He was a warrior who fought under the guidance of Han Solo. He was a major part of the team which defeated the Empire. Early Life Chewbacca was born on Kashyyyk in 200 BBY (which makes him 200 in 'A New Hope' and was raised by Attichituck. As he grew older many wookiees stay on the homeplanet but Chewbacca left due to his love of adventures. He always however, made it home for the holidays such as 'Earth Day'. Before Chewie had reached 100 years he was very well known for his skills with a hydrospanner and his love of climbing trees. He spent time repairing vehicles with his friend Dryanta. When he first met his future wife Mallatobuck, she was shy and shown no emotions towards him, even after saving her from slaves. However, Tojjevvuk began to fight for Malla which resulted in Chewie killing him. The Clone Wars Chewbacca lived with his family on Rwookrrorro but were impeded by The Trade Federation over the control of the moon. This is where he first meets Jedi's Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tojjevvuk's father Tvrrkdo was still waiting for the revenge from his son's death which had forced Chewbacca to leave Kashyyyk but the Confederate threat brought him back. At this time, many Jedi's were recruiting wookiees and Chewbacca was one of them. During his first year in The Clone Wars he was regarded as being one of Grakchawwaa's greatest warroirs after leading the Jedi to traitor Quaagan. During his second year, he was captured by Trandoshan's the same ones which had captured Ahsoka Tano and together they escaped. After The Clone Wars (Episode III) Chewbacca had a major role alongside Tarfful in The Battle of Kasyyyk and the invading of the droid forces with Jedi Master Yoda. He accompanied Quinlan Vos in the charge against the enemy. Two months after, Chewie helped Yoda escape Order 66. Life with Han Solo Chewbacca was again captured by Trandoshans, but after escaping they were hunted down by Imperial TIE Fighters led by Lieutenant Han Solo. Solo was ordered to kill the Wookiee but he refused. Peter Nyklas agreed as Chewbacca would serve great value as a slave and he had fun whipping Chewbacca to Solo's anger. Together they escaped from Imperial influence with Han Solo nicknaming Chewbacca 'Chewie'. Chewbacca and Han enroll on a list of adventures such as setting new records for the Kessel Run and being captured at Star's End. During this period Chewbacca is named first-mate on the Millennium Falcon. Episode IV Chewbacca first appeared in 'A New Hope' in Mos Eisley Cantina with Han Solo who was trying to avoid paying Jabba the Hutt's money. Luke Skywalker and Ben Kenobi appear who are looking for transport to Alderaan, Chewbacca and Han agree to take them on their Millennium Falcon ship. On their way they are pulled into the Death Star's port where they find Princess Leia who is being held captive. They free her which aggrevates Darth Vader and a war is begun. Chewie is safe on Yavin and after the war is over he is awarded with a medal of bravery and honour. Episode V In 'The Empire Strikes Back' Chewbacca is an important figure in the Rebel Alliance. Him and the rest of The Rebels are on a secret base on Hoth. Vader and his team discover they are there and a battle rages outside with Chewie, inside, using his hydrospanner skills to repair the Millennium Falcon as an escape vehicle. They flee Hoth and fly through an asteroid belt which leads them into a space slug called 'Exogorth'. They fly off and head for Bespin where they are betrayed by Lando Calrissian and are locked in a cell with Han frozen in Carbonite. They escape and save Luke. Episode VI Chewbacca along with Luke, Leia and Lando fly to Tatooine to save Han from gangster Jabba the Hutt. Despite Leia and Luke's efforts to save him they are captured, with Chewbacca handing himself in. Jabba orders the heroes to be dropped into 'The Great Pit of Carkoon'. Lando dressed as a 'Gamorrean Guard' saves Han and Luke along with Chewbacca and his blaster skills. While Luke goes to Dagobah to finish Jedi training, Chewbacca and the group travel to Endor to destroy the protective shield which surrounds the Death Star. After The Emperor and Vader are dead and The Death Star II is destroyed, Chewbacca and Han stay with the Ewoks on Endor. Death Chewbacca and Han were sent on a mission to Sernpidal, with Han's youngest son Anakin. Whilst there they are informed that a moon would hit the planet in several hours. As the winds picked up Anakin was in the distance wih Han on the Falcon. Chewie runs and brings him back to the ship but a gush of wind carries him back. The moon falls on top of Chewbacca as he screams horrified. Han and Anakin start the ship only to find that their friend would not return. A tree on Kashyyyk is carved with his face in memorial. Gallery Chewbacca on Hoth.png Chewbacca headshot.jpg Chewbacca and ST.jpg Chewbacca and Weapon.jpg Chewie Clone Wars.jpg Chewbacca Roar.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Heroes which have appeared in LEGO Games Category:Pilot Heroes Category:Heroes who don't speak